Bleeding Angel
by ogichichan
Summary: got a new ff due to personal reasons poofysasu I'm gonna leave up all fics from here but if you wanna see new ones check out my new account thx ;3


***sigh* Ok its like...12:30am right now and...I have some strange need to wright a really disturbing/tragic/horror fic...I was working on 'Black as day Light as night' chapter 3 when the need for it hit me. It nagged at me for like....2 hours till I finally got fed up with it and started on this. Its only gonna be a one shot but if I figure out a better story line I might make something like it again only longer....that is if you guys even like this and dont get completely discussed with me. Believe me, this is gonna be really disturbing...I got a hell of a lot of mental disorders that make me think of this kind of shit a lot...hehe it scares me sometimes with the things I think of. Ok well...I'll wright to warning now so that I dont grab your attention to much and get your curiosity running on high XD**

**WARNING! Extremely detailed brutal rape, LOTS of blood, character death, foul language, terror, horror, possible mental scaring to those who read this XD Not for the faint hearted. (I think thats it O.o)**

**Ya...if you hate or cant stand any of that...turn back now and choose another fic to read.**

**(sasu) so....gonna tell us what happens before they know?**

**(me) nope sorry sasu I cant.**

**(naru) can you atleast tell us who is gonna get severely fucked up?**

**(me) naru-chan watch you language!**

**(naru) you talk worse then that all the time. Y cant I?**

**(me) cause I'm not cute and chibified like u ^w^**

**(naru) grr...XP**

**(ita) come on you can tell us.**

**(me) nope**

**(ita) *sharingan activates* do it or I'll repeat your last suicide over and over to the readers for 72 hours**

**(me) O.O....ok ok. Umm...naru...your the one who gets screwed over...ita will be the villein and sick bastard who brutally rapes you XD**

**(naru) O.O...your sick you know that . and WHY am I the one who always gets raped in almost all the fanfics here?**

**(ita) your just to fuckable my sweet lil naru-chan ^w^ *huggles naru***

**(naru) …**

**(me)....umm...ya...moving on now ^_^;;;;**

Talking: "Blah blah"

Thinking: _'Blah blah'_

**

* * *

**

_'Bleeding Angel'_

It was a boring day. Nothing to do 'cause it was raining. Naruto was, to say the least, going nuts with not being able to do ANYTHING. He just wanted something, anything to do to occupy himself. He didnt care what he just needed something to do. He had read all his jutsu scrolls fifty times over. Nothing was on the tv. All his friends where either too busy or on a mission. Resting on the couch was getting boring so he made his way to his bedroom. He flopped himself down, leaving his legs to dangle over the side.

He sighed staring up at the ceiling. _'I hate it when it rains...' _He pulled a kunai from his pouch and started playing with it lazily. Suddenly, a blur moved fast across his field of vision. He stood up fast in a fighting stance with his kunai, ready for anything that would attack. He scanned the area with his eyes. It was dark but he could still make out the outline of the furniture in his room. Seeing nothing he brushed it off as if nothing happened and turned back around to lay on his bed. Something stopped him though.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him. Holding him in place. "Well well. Look at this. A fox caught of his guard." Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it all to well. "I-itachi....Uchi-iha..." he stuttered out. Barley a whisper. He could feel Itachi smirk hearing the blonds weak voice.

"I advise you not to struggle. It will only make it worse on you." He turned the shaking boy around and starred into deep blue eyes with his blood red ones. "No one is going to save you this time Naruto-kun." He pushed Naruto back till he bumped into the bed. He could see an evil glint in the eldest Uchihas eyes. With a rough shove, Itachi knocked the blond onto the bed and proceeded to climb on top of him, straddling his hips. He looked down at the fear stricken boy under him.

Naruto couldnt move. His body was frozen. He felt so helpless. Even with the years of training with Jiraiya couldnt have prepared him for this. If he couldnt defend himself against Sasuke's older brother...then how could he ever hope to bring him home? He was thrown back to reality when a pair of lips roughly crushed themselves onto his. He stared in shocked into the red eye's boring themselves into him. He tried to pull away but a strong but ellagent hand kept him in place.

Itachi took the blonds moment of shock and used it to thrust his tong into the young boys mouth. To make sure he didnt bite him, he held his jaw securely. Naruto was running out of air. He tried to push the Uchiha off of him but it was like all his strength left him. He was gonna pass out. He knew it. As if reading the blonds mind, Itachi parted from him but just barely. As soon as the one sharp intake of breath was herd, he latched himself back onto the blonds mouth. This time keeping it to a rough busing kiss. He bit down hard on Naruto's bottom lip. He made a small cry of pain as blood started rolling down from his mouth.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by his wrists hard and pulled him up to the top of the bed. With quick and nimble hands, Itachi removed the blonds shirt and threw it to the ground. He then pulled the boys wrists up over his head. Using steel twine, he tied his wrists to the bed post. Naruto tried to struggle with his bonds but doing so made the tight wire cut into his skin.

Itachi grabbed a kunai and placed himself back over the blond. He smirked then lowered the kunai down till the side of it rested by the side of Narutos neck. He hissed in pain when Itachi pressed the sharp object into his skin. A trickle of blood rolled down his neck. Itachi latched his lips to Naruto's neck. Moving lower. Biting so hard it bled till he stopped at the blonds pants. He sat up again. Grabbing the kunai from before, he drug it from Naruto's collar bone down to the edge of his pants. Naruto gave a low growl trying to hide his cry of pain. Itachi was getting a little pissed. He wanted to hear the blonds cries of pain and pleas for him to stop. He knew the boy tool great pride in himself and knew he would be hard to break so he let it go for now.

"Ready to beg for me to let you go or kill you?" Naruto stared at him. Deficiency written all over his face. "Fuck you! Like hell will I ever beg for anything from you! I would rather kill myself then to sink to your level." he said, a bold growl in his voice. "Fine. Have it your way then." In one swift movement, Itachi had removed both the blonds pants and boxers. Naruto was getting scared. More so than earlier. So many scenarios ran through his head as to what the Uchiha was gonna do to him.

Itachi spun Naruto around so he was on his knees. He didnt have time to get out a confuses reply when he felt a searing pain run up his spine and let out loud scream of pain. Itachi had forced a kunai into his entrance. To make it worse, he was twisting it around. All Naruto could do was scream in pain. It hurt so much. Tears where pouring out of his eye's. "Still wish to defy me?" He laughed out seeing and hearing the blond in pain. Blood was pouring from his new wound. The pain and loss of blood started to make Naruto feel dizzy.

Though a new pain brought him out of his daze. Itachi had ripped the kunai out and started to carve its way into the blonds back. Naruto couldnt handle it all. He collapsed onto the bed.

Itachi force Naruto back up on his knees and pushed the kunai back in. This time moving it in and out at a fast pace. Pushing it in deeper and deeper. Doing one last push inside, he pulled out the kunai and tossed it on the bed. Naruto lay there. Eyes half lidded. His body felt numb. He started wondering to himself as to why Kyuubi wasnt doing anything to stop this...or atleast try to heal his wounds to keep him alive. Now that he thought of it. The fox hadnt spoken to him all day.

It was like he wasnt there anymore. He sighed, defeated. He didnt care anymore. He made no movement to defy Itachi as he thrust his large dick inside of his already abused hole. He didnt care when Itachi gripped his hips with bruising force. He only came back down to reality when he felt Itachi lift him up by his hair. '_When had he untied me? Oh well...doesnt matter anyway...' _He made sure Naruto was looking into his eyes as he use tsukuyomi on the already beaten blond.

Naruto went wide eyed again. An ear piercing scream was herd then all silence. Naruto's body went limp in Itachi's grasp. Itachi threw him into the near by wall then stalked over to him. He lifted his head up again and stared into his half dead eyes. They no longer held the bright, shinning color they use to have. Itachi pulled out another kunai and placed it to Naruto's neck. "Anything you wish to say before I kill you?" Surprisingly, some fight appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"Y-ya.....I...h-ha-have s-som-mthing...to s-say..." Itachi looked at him. Shocked that the boy had enough strength to even talk after all that but never showed it. " G-go...t-to h-hell Ita-ach-hi Uch-iha" He smirked one last time before he pushed himself onto the kunai and moved himself so it slit his throat and fell to the floor. He coughed a few times as his blood pooled around himself. In seconds...he was dead. Itachi merely stood and left the small apartment as if he had never been there and quietly left the village unseen.

The next day, Sakura came by to see how Naruto was doing. She knew the hyper blond would have gone nuts with not being able to do anything yesterday. She would have but she was busy working at the hospital with Tsunade. When she reached the apartment, she did as she always did.

She reached into her pocket and pull out the spare key Naruto had given her before he left with Jiraiya. Walking in, she noticed that the blond was no where in site. _'Maybe he's still asleep? Nah its to late in the day for even him to sleep in.' _Just in case, Sakura walked over to the bedroom door and knocked a couple times. "Naruto are you in there?" No reply. _'Dammit if he is still asleep I'll give him a wake up call he wont forget!' _She turned the knob and pushed the door open. The site that greeted her was not the one she had hoped for.

There was a huge amount of blood on the bed. "Oh god..." Her shock soon turned to panic. _'Wheres Naruto?!' _ "Naruto!? Naruto where are you!?" Her eyes traveled to a crumbled lump by one of the walls. Forcing herself to move, she made her way over to it. Getting close enough to make it out she saw what it was. It was a body. She gasped. Getting a better look she could see it was Naruto. There he lie. Dead in a pool of his own blood. Carved into his back _"Hell awaits this bleeding angel" _with the Uchiha symbol carved under it with a small slash through it. Sakura reached out to him. She didnt want to believe what she was seeing to be real. Touching his cold, lifeless body made everything hit home. She fell to her knees. Tears streaming down her face. "N...Naruto.....NARUTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream could be herd all over the village.

_An angel falls..._

_No hope to be caught..._

_As the devils raven pierces his heart..._

_Flowers bloom in his place..._

_His once known existence..._

_Now erased...

* * *

_

**Dear god...Its 3:30am now..and I'm STILL getting ideas for a longer story like this one TT^TT Whats wrong with me? -cries- And...reading over it...I think it sucks now -_-* Its not even close to what I was expecting it to come out to be...-sigh- oh well...you might as well rate it now telling me what a screw up this was and for me to put myself into another mental facility T_T**


End file.
